


Off Day

by orphan_account



Category: A Nightmare on Elm Street (2010), Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Gaslighting, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Non-Consensual Touching, starts out fine but turns into Tom fuckery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:55:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24074791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Quentin thought this trial was going to be easy, after all Freddy was apparently stuck in the basement.
Relationships: Freddy Krueger/Quentin Smith
Comments: 3
Kudos: 74





	Off Day

Quentin was going to be in a trial again today, he had the feeling of unrest heavy in his stomach that came with the Entity preparing to drag you into one of its death traps. He always dreaded it; though he would rather it be him sent into one of those said death traps than any of his friends, speaking of, it looked like David, Feng-Min, and Jake would be joining him this trial. 

He didn’t know if this was for better or for worse, he was close to each of them, (in their own respective regards) so he knew he’d get along just fine, but it would hurt twice as much seeing them injured, or worse, bleeding out for the world to see on a dirty meat hook. He looked over at the three standing near the fire, waiting for their fourth trial goer, and started to make his way over to them. 

“Jus’ got outta a trial, already gotta go back?” David inquired, raising a nicked eyebrow at him. “Ya bloody right pissed off tha’ thing in the sky, ay?”

“Oh come on, David. If anything, it was probably you who did something stupid and now I got to suffer for it.” Quentin huffed with some humor, bringing his hands to his cross to grasp at it. “Wha? Wha’ could I ‘ave done to miff the sky spider?” David asked with mock shock.  
“I don’t know, you did chuck that rock at Chuckles in that one trial, maybe this is how he gets double revenge for that shit.” Feng-Min cut in with a jazz hands gesture at the revenge part. 

“Wait, when did this happen?” Quentin asked curiously, he is sure he would’ve heard of this incident if it was David who had thrown the rock, the Brit boasted about everything. “Oh right,” Feng-Min said, scrunching her round face up, her black eyes shooting a cross look at David, “His dumb rock trick got us all caught and Chuckles ripped our asses a new one.” 

Ah, that would make sense why he didn’t brag about it then. 

“Oh come on!” David exasperatedly yelled, face going red before he took a shuddering breath, reigning in his anger. “It’s not like I wanted us to get ‘aught! Ugly mugged bastard deserved the rock, the bloody cunt!”  
“Yeah. He did deserve it,” she conceded, “I swear one of these days I’m gonna make him step in his own traps.” Feng continued, face still disgruntled, but David raised a fist towards her, and Feng-Min raised it back and met it for a bump, “Bloody right! If it’s ‘im this trial we gotta plot that shite out!” The Brit exclaimed with a wide grin, matched by Feng-Mins own as she yelled a “Hell yeah!” 

Though the high energy was short lived as Jake looked up from his (shockingly well stocked) toolbox and asked a short, “Is everyone ready?” The group looked at each other, “This is the last time you’ll be able to prepare before we go in, go get whatever you need before we leave.” The asian man nodded. “Nah, think we got everythin’, Park.” David replied, his tone snippy. Jake apparently caught onto his tone and subtly rolled his eyes before replying with a curt, “Alright, David. Feng? Quentin? How’re you two on supplies?” 

Feng min let out a bark of a laugh, “I don’t need any tools! I’m too strong for those plebs, if I brought anything I would be too OP. But,” she paused, her grin becoming even wider if that was even possible, before waving a key with a reddish-brown tint to it in the air, “I did bring a skeleton key though.” She said in a snarky whisper. “That’s it lass!” David once more shouted, giving the gamer a firm pat on the back, “We’re escapin’, no doubts!” The two then started their back and forth about how whatever killer they were going to be facing was going to have to eat dirt this trial. 

Quentin happily smiled before snapping fingers caught his attention, “-Quentin. What about you? Do you have everything ready?” Jake asked, his obsidian eyes glaring at him, “ Me? Oh, yeah, gimme a second, lemme get my med kit I forgot it, sorry.” He apologized, almost wincing at how Jakes glare hardened when he said that, he knew Jake wasn’t actually mad, but he sure looked scary regardless. 

He ran back to where he usually resided and shuffled through some of the cloths they used as blankets until he was able to grasp his ranger medkit. He gave the medkit a small trusted smile and walked proudly back to the group, now waiting for him. 

“Whoah, where’d you get one of those? Thought you could only get the emergency kits?” Feng-Min gawked. To that Quentin felt his face turn a little red as he brought his freehand to the back of his neck, “Well, I didn’t actually find it, Ace found it in the basement but he gave it to me.” Quentin said sheepishly, to which Feng-Min scoffed, “Man, I thought you finally became useful.” She groaned with her head falling back, though she gave him a small smile and a playful elbow. “Awh, don’ say ‘at!” David cut in, “He’s plenty useful! Walk ‘round ‘im for awhile and ya feelin’ right proper again!” David nodded, and Feng-Min nodded with him, “Yeah, I have noticed I don’t feel as tired when I’m around you, you sure you don’t have magical shit going on with you?” To that, Quentin laughed, “I’m sure I don’t have ‘magical shit’ going on with me, Feng.”  
“Hey, hate to break this up, but we got to go.” Jakes voice broke through the air, “Entity’s calling.” 

And it was, Quentin looked up to see the smoky, black fog cutting in through the tree line, “Ay! We’re off!” David called over his shoulder. Claudette, Dwight, Ace, and Tapp all looked up at them, Ace blowing a kiss in their direction as a farewell, Tapp just nodding, Dwight wishing them good luck from their log, and Claudette rushing to her feet and giving everyone a farewell hug and words of encouragement. 

“Ok, let’s do this.” He heard Feng-Min whisper to his left as they made their way towards the cruel fog.

The one thing that was maybe worse than being in a trial, was the journey into it in the first place. The walk the group took through the black fog eventually separated them into lonely paths and a dark inky void devoid of even the trees that should’ve been present. It would be like this until a glimpse of light would break into the black box they’d be walking through. 

What that light revealed always was a surprise though, however, the light always would have different colors cracking through, and that’d give you a good idea of where you’d be going. He’d learned that after he’d been sent to the farm twice after seeing an orangish yellow light, or that he’d be going into the woods with the mine shaft when the light was a deep blue. It helped calmed his nerves a fraction whenever he could decipher it, it gave him some peace knowing where he’d be going before getting there. Today however, when the cracks of light started to show up, the light emitted was purple

That was not good; not good at all.

There was only one place with a purple sky, and that was Badham. He did not like that one bit. Quentin sometimes wondered if his friends had caught onto the fact that whenever he would be pitted against the school, he’d do everything in his power not to go anywhere near it. Even if it caused his death. 

“Hey, I left the pallet in the parking lot there, the one by the car? Why didn’t you use it? You could’ve lived if you’d looped there.” Meg asked pointedly after he had died in a trial against the Wraith of all killers because he refused to go anywhere near the decrepit building, and furthermore, the safety of the pallets in and near said building, but of course he wouldn’t know how safe or not they were because he would never go in the school.  


“I didn’t know you had, I thought all of the pallets there had been used.” He had weakly lied to her. Meg had curled her lip and shook her head at him, letting out a curse under her breath, “Get some sleep, maybe you’ll become more situationally aware then, and the team won’t have to suffer for it.” And then she left, taking a seat next to Nea and striking up a conversation with the tag artist. Quentin had felt awfully guilty after that, was he really being that much of a burden on the team by not going into the school?

One detail he hated was, the houses and streets by the school would always change, houses moving around and streets bending in new and awkward ways, while the school stayed practically unchanged. What a cruel joke. 

When Quentin stepped into the purple light and out of the black void, the world immediately turned gray. Quentin flinched at the sudden change in color, prayed he could find an alarm clock or someone to wake him up quickly, and suppress a what would be violent shudder. Taking in a shaky breath, he took in his surroundings, he must’ve gotten lucky with where his path dropped him, he was near one of the many vacant and quite frankly, sad houses that littered the area. 

He felt a tingling sensation burn through his arm, and he looked down to see what it was, and what he saw made him frown deeply. He bore the marks of an obsession, just fucking great. Well, it wasn’t like the gray world left much to the imagination on who the killer would be, but it felt like salt in an already bloody and bruised wound. 

“Alright, you can do this, you can do this.” Quentin muttered to himself, his hands raising to hug around his chest, “It’s just a trial, and you’ll make it out with everyone.” He began to walk towards the house in front of him, This was the one with the basement; it always had a generator down there, and the sooner they rushed these things the sooner they’d be able to get the hell out of this place. With unsteady feet he speed walked his way down the staircase, seeking out the yellow painted generator, and heard very faint clicking coming from the room in the back. 

Carefully slow, he peeked through the doorway to see Feng-Min crouched by the machine, face scrunched in scrutiny as her hands pulled in and out of the generator and deftly putting wires together. She must’ve heard him, because she lifted her head up and took her hands out of the generator to acknowledge him and to wave him over. 

“Asleep already?” She whispered, sounding almost shocked, and bringing her hands to his face to clap and snap near his ear, they sat there for maybe a minute, Fengs frown deepening with each smack of her hands. “Hey, are you awake and your neck is always bent to shit or is this not working?” She said with a scowl and bringing her hands back and away from his face, Quentin straightened his back, “I’m still asleep?” He asked in a whisper, as if not knowing if it was true himself. 

Feng-Mins face only became more distressed, “What the fuck.” She growled out, bringing her hand up and running it though her bangs, before promptly slapping him. “Ow! What the hell, Feng? What was that for?” Quentin barked out, rubbing at his face where she’d struck him, “That didn’t wake you up?” She asked incredulously. Quentin looked back up, his face twisting into a frown at the distinct lack of change in scenery. 

“No, no it didn’t.”  
“Damn, well at least I got to slap you.” She sighed.  
“What? Why would you ever want to do that?” Quentin asked, eyes wide with shock.  
“Because I wanted to see if you were actually as fun to hit as you look.”  
“Well.. am I?”  
“No.” She relented with a small shake of her head. 

“Come on, help me on this thing before I fall asleep and this piece of shit’ll take forever to fix. Asshole probs brought something to slow us down.” Quentin nodded, dropping into a squat similar to Fengs. She was right, he noticed how progress on his end was unusually slow. 

He heard Feng let out a small huff as he crossed two wires incorrectly, causing the generator to let out a low rumble that, had Feng not been working on it, would have blown up in his face. The second time he did this however, he was not so lucky. If Feng was falling asleep, she was definitely awake now. She shot him a look with a passive aggressive, “Do that again and I’m throwing you to the dogs.” 

Point taken.

They finished the generator, it going off with a loud distinctive ping, and it had them spilling out of the basement in record time. Just as they got to the top of the stairs and into the garage, they heard another generator go off, further down the street he guessed. As they made their way down the shabby streets littered with oddly placed tires and road blocks, they spotted the black mess that was Jakes hair sticking out behind a generator off the road and in the grassy field by the gray shack that seemed to follow them everywhere. As Quentin and Feng-Min approached Jake and his solo generator, in came David barreling through the trees and into the group, this had Quentin taking a presumptive step back, though there was no haunting sound of a lullaby following the Brit, he assumed it was safe. 

David meet them half way, grinning stupidly before boasting, “Think I just beat the game!”  
“What do you mean by that?” He heard Jake call out from behind his generator, before pausing and adding, “Tell us, but get over here and work on this too.” David nodded and rushed over to the machine along with Feng and himself.

“Ok, so tell us what happened, how’d you win the game?” Feng-Min asked, one eyebrow raised, “Yeah, what’d you do?” Quentin added.

“Got the bloody bastard stuck!” David grinned, 

“Huh?” Jake replied looking up so fast he accidentally caused the generator to explode. David let out a laugh as Jake muttered a small ‘sorry’. “So, ‘eres What happened.” David continued. Jake, Quentin and Feng-Min looking at him intently, this was going to be a story in a half, wasn’t it?

“So, was in the basement, aight?” The Brit started, and everyone nodded, “Aight. So, ugly mug was chasin’ me, almost got me y’know? But!” David took a dramatic pause, throwing his hands out, “Dropped a pallet on the bloody wanker and he couldn’t get up!” David let out a thunderous laugh, recalling the event. Feng-Min let out a cackle of her own, “No- no way!” She wheezed out. “You’re not bullshitting us are you?” Quentin was now letting out his own laugh, he would pay to see that happen again. 

Feng-Min let out another wheeze before promptly sounding like she was choking while trying to get the words, “I’ve fallen and can’t get up!” out. To that Quentin started laughing louder, Jake wore a small smirk at the recounting. “Wait, but how’d you get him stuck?” The survivalist inquired. David shook his head, “Don’t know, can’t be miffed to find out either, all I know is he was tryin’ to put those bloody pools down, ya know the ones? ‘At grab at ya when ya step on ‘em?” David asked, to which everyone nodded, “Then I dropped the pallet on ‘is head and he got stuck ‘ere! Couldn’t move!” The Brit laughed out once more.  
“What the fuck.” Feng-Min cackled once more, “Well, looks like we didn’t even need this key, this shits going to be so easy.”  
“Mighty proper, lass!”

The rest of the trial was rather uneventful, the generators littering the map were completed in quick succession, and now all there was left was one generator to complete before they were scot-free. The last three generators were all by the school, one in the parking lot, one in the basement, and one on the buildings side. Quentin decided he would go cleanse the totems that littered the realm for the “extra goodie points”, and to locate the exit gates early. 

That seemed to bode as well enough excuse as the group separated. Quentin found himself sitting by some stacked tires in the grass field across the school, his medkit lay down in the dirt next to him. He closed his eyes, this trial went better than he could ever imagine, how lucky could you get?-

A shrill, pained scream cut through the air, the only kind of scream you’d hear when someone had been hooked. His eyes popped wide open.

No.

David had said he was stuck. There was no way that was a scream of pain.  
It couldn’t have been, had he misheard it? 

Cautiously, he rose to his feet and with shaky hands grabbed his medkit, the air was more tense. 

Someone was hooked.  
That wasn’t his imagination.  
Then came another scream, more deep and guttural. That was David. 

The air become more heavy. And then a shiver crept up his spine as he felt the air become insanely oppressive. Jake never screamed, had it been possible he’d been hooked too? 

No, his mind had to be playing tricks on him, they were all fine two minutes ago, there’s no way they’d all be on hooks, bleeding for all the wandering eyes.

Freddy was supposed to be stuck in the basement. David had said he was.

Quentin took in a shuddering breath, trying not to let his fear consume him, and took a few weak steps towards the screams, towards the school. He would have to get near it sooner or later, he was just delaying the inevitable. He crossed into the parking lot, it seemed like the generator here was undisturbed, his friends must have went for the the generator on the side of the school. The parking lot was eerily silent. 

Quentin didn’t like that.

He walked through the empty lot, nothing seemed disturbed, he intentionally ignored the grassy field to right of him, intentionally ignored all of the toys he recognized his preschool classmates and himself using at one point in time. He was on the left side of the building now, he walked past chain-link fences, and that’s when it hit him.  
He heard the pained, ragged breaths and quiet sobs that came with a friend on a disgusting, dirty, rusted hook. He looked up and saw her, Feng-Min, gloating and competitive Feng-Min looking down in defeat at the pool of blood that was forming under her suspended body. 

“Feng!” Quentin whispered, shooting forward to free her of the contraption, and when he did he took in the damage. Oh god, was there damage.  
She had cuts littering her face, arms, deep gouges in her legs, all sluggishly dripping blood out, it was familiar damage. “I’m sorry,” Quentin lowly whispered, pulling her into a small hug, Feng slowly blinked and reciprocated the gesture, “Not your fault, took you long enough to get your ass over here though.” She whispered back. 

Quentin pulled back from the hug and started opening his medkit, “Here,” he pulled out some gauze, “lemme patch you-“ He was cut off by his own scream as he was abruptly pulled back by his hair and thrown into the ground, the back of his head colliding with the concrete sidewalk and causing a blinding pain to rack over his body. He faintly heard a raspy voice over him and heard Feng-Mins angry but albeit scared shout. Quentin made his way to stand as he heard another pained scream, when he looked up again, Feng was once more on the hook, and a particular burned bastard making his way over to him, he heard more words muttered, before he felt his head getting pulled back once more and then slammed into the ground until his world went black.

When he awoke he realized he was in the basement. And more to his distaste and mortification, on a ratty mattress in the corner of the room. He was sure this was the same mattress Nancy had slept on when they fought against the bastard the first time.

“Good, awake? Now that that’s taken care of,” He heard the fedora adorned man mutter as he strutted forward, reaching a clawed hand out towards him. Quentin immediately started trying to back away from the man, hissing out a weak, “Stay away from me, you bastard.” Freddy just smiled at him, raising his gloved hand up, “Oh? But we just got to see each other again, how long has it been since I’ve last seen you, hm?” The man stopped, thoughtfully tapping his chin with the blades of his glove, before settling it with a shrug, “Far too long, maybe you should sleep some more, I don’t see why you wouldn’t.” The man gleefully continued. “Sleeps such a miracle, isn’t it.. and I know you miss me just as much as I miss seeing you in my dreamworld.” 

Quentin shook his head with vigor, no, no, and no. “I’ll never miss you or anything related to you.” He spat at the killer, to that Krueger just hummed, “Hm, you say that, but is it true? Truly true?” He drew the words out obnoxiously, “I know you miss the old days,” he claimed playfully, though those claws were drawing dangerously close to his face, and he was running out of room to back up into. “The days when I would hold your hand and teach you about the marigolds, and rose bushes.. Read you books, play hide and go seek in the yard,” He nodded, now sitting on the edge of the bed, his knees propping him up on the mattress.  
“Hm, and let’s not forget, moments like this too.” The bastards eyes lit up as his clawed hand now settled and found purchase on Quentin’s cheek, before Quentin promptly swatted it away, causing the man to scowl.  
“You think I think of this as good? Think of that as good?” Quentin snarled, “You’re twisted-“ He was cut off. “Ah, but then you’re just as twisted as I am, Quen!” Freddy boasted with a smirk. Caught off guard, Quentin uttered a weak, “What do you mean?”

To that Freddy chuckled, putting a hand over his sweater clad torso, before reaching out once more, tapping Quentin’s chest with his mottled finger. “You used to love our alone playtime, didn’t you?” Quentin could feel himself pale, what did the bastard mean by that? “Do you even remember? I can help you remember.” Freddy whispered into his ear, before pulling back, and loudly announcing, “Poor ol’ daddy was so mean to you,” pinching one of Quentin’s cheeks tightly between two fingers and shaking it, causing Quentin to let out a small “ow” and wince. “so lonely, and desperate for love.” He gleefully continued, Quentin could feel himself becoming more mortified by the second, “Stop.” He whispered in a desperate attempt to get Freddy to shut up about whatever he was talking about, but apparently his plea fell on deaf ears. The bastards hands shot out and before Quentin could react, Krueger was holding onto his face, squishing his checks between his hands, the man letting out a breathy laugh as he squished the flesh there, effectively silencing him, then continuing.

“Hm, you probably don’t remember, but I do, oh, it was a lovely day when this happened.” He winked at Quentin, letting go of his face, “I was attending to the azaleas in the front of the school, then you came crashing into my side, crying and sobbing about how daddy didn’t love you,” Freddys face almost looked sad if it was possible, then he leaned in, the action causing great discomfort in Quentin, with a wide, smug smile and whispered to him, “Then you told me, ‘I wish you were my daddy, Mr.Krueger, then I could plant flowers and read books with you all day long, and never have to go home.’” 

Quentin felt bile rise in his throat.

“No,” He weakly stuttered, there’s no way he had said, he couldn’t have said that. “That’s, that’s got to be a lie, you’re lying.” Quentin squeaked. Krueger hummed, “What would I have to gain out of lying about something like that?” He inquired lowly. 

“I- I don’t, know? I just, you, no, you’re lying!” Quentin sputtered out. Quentin made to open his mouth and protest more before Freddy promptly slapped his palm over his mouth and made a shush figure with his glove over his own charred lips, “So tell me, Quentin, how bad did daddy hurt you, hm?” He then removed his hand from Quentin’s mouth. “He never hurt me,” Quentin spat out, “Oh, really?” Freddy asked in mock curiosity, “I recall numerous occasions where you were crying to me about how you missed mommy, and how daddy would do something that would make you mad, or sad.” He held Quentin by the chin with two fingers, forcing him to look at the bastard he was desperately trying to avoid looking at, his bladed hand reaching for his hair. 

Quentin immediately flinched out of fear when the blades rested in his mop of hair, but ultimately didn’t get far because of the lock on his chin. Krueger seemed to be examining him, eyes full of scrutiny. “Told me how I made you feel better after a hug, after reading you a book, or planting a flower, playing a game.” At the mention of game he tugged Quentin’s head to the side with the bladed hand. 

Quentin felt tears trying to leak out of eyes, but he refused. He wouldn’t let this bastard see him cry, at least not anymore.

“One of your favorite games would be the ones where I took you down to my room,” Freddy’s face breaking into a manic grin, Quentin felt so sick. Had he eaten anything in this realm he’s sure he would’ve vomited already. “Oh, you knew what was gonna happen when we went down there when the other kids went home, while you waited for daddy to show up and pick you up from work.” 

Quentin wished he didn’t know, he shook his head in feeble protest as Krueger inched closer to him on the mattress. 

Freddy was in his face now, no longer holding onto his chin or hair, Quentin’s head was turned to the side so he didn’t have to look at the bastard. Freddy let out a small breath before whispering, “You know, you were always my second favorite. My special little boy, you made my heart bleed for you.”  
That’s when Quentin started crying, tears falling down his cheeks, as he let out shaky sobs, trying to curl in on himself, but Freddy denied him that luxury. Grasping onto one of his knees and wrenching it down, “Can you imagine how betrayed I felt when I heard your fathers voice outside that warehouse?” Now Freddy’s gloved hand grabbed onto his jaw, and with a choked sob Quentin was forced to look at the man once more, “How betrayed I felt, knowing it was him who set me on fire? Killed me?” He shook Quentin’s head viciously, fishing for an answer, “Do you!?” 

Quentin wanted to yell back at the bastard, tell him he deserved it a thousand times over, for what he did to him, to his friends, to Nancy. Tell him he deserved to rot in hell, but what came out was a quiet and broken, “I’m sorry.”

Freddy let out a sigh, releasing his chin and carded his fingers through his curly hair. “Ah, you always were a good kid,” Quentin heard Freddy mutter, before he felt himself getting pulled, and before he knew it, he was now in the arms of Krueger, his face looking behind the man now, he could see the staircase out of here from this position, how cruel. 

The burned man rested his head on top of Quentin’s own. He felt Krueger running his hands along his back, rubbing in circles. “Hm, I wonder, did you ever tell daddy about our time together?” He asked, retracting his head and a hand to momentarily look down at Quentin, his stare piercing. “I know Kris told her mommy, what about you, hm?” He tapped Quentin’s chin thoughtfully, waiting for an answer.

“N-no.”

“Are you lying, Quen? You don’t have to lie to me, I appreciate the honesty.” Freddy cooed at him, running his bladed fingers over his bangs, “Why.” Quentin stuttered out, Freddy looked at him curiously, “‘Why’ what?”  
“Why us?”  
“Why you? Hm, that’s a good question,” Freddy nodded slowly, about to respond before Quentin cut him off, “Why did you hurt us?”

That seemed to throw Freddy for a loop, his face going still, his eyes widening. “Hurt you? When had I ever done that? Quentin, are you mistaking me for your father?”

Quentin decided to ignore the comment about his father, and continued to push, “You know how you hurt us, how could you do that to a fucking child, a five year old?” Quentin sobbed weakly. Freddy slowly reached out and cupped his cheek, before lowly stating. “I never once hurt any of you kids.” Quentin let out a louder sob at that, “I loved you all, and you know that don’t you?” 

Quentin shook his head, letting out a series of shaky breaths, he felt too close to this monster, their knees touching, the hand on his back, the face inches away from his, it felt too surreal, too much like when he was younger. 

“How long did it take daddy to convince you I was the one in the wrong, huh?” Freddy spat out, “I know children don’t turn on a dime like that!” He shouted, his face scrunching up in anger, Quentin started to shrink back in fear, the hand on his back now grasping at the cloth there instead of gently running in circles.

“Especially a child like you,” He heard him hiss out, a clawed finger slowly sinking into his chest, causing him to whimper out in pain, “You can’t go from where we were to that in the course of a day!” Krueger yelled out now releasing Quentin from his grasp, “I never left bruises, never went further when you would whine or cry!” Now Krueger was slamming a fist into the mattress before he whipped to face him, “You,” The burned man pointed an accusing finger at him before his enraged face morphed into one of smug contentment, “you liked it when I’d tell you how you were such a good boy, liked it when I’d brush your skin lightly-“

“Stop!” Quentin shouted, he really didn’t want to hear this, his whole body was shaking from the stress of this whole situation, “Oh,” Freddy said, his lip curling up, “but you know what you didn’t like? Didn’t like when I’d grab onto your chest, so you know what I did? I wouldn’t grab your chest- you liked having your waist gripped though.” Quentin let out another yell when he felt a pair of hands grab onto his waist and pull him close again, Krueger staring at him, “I found every little thing you loved or hated, and I never did anything you hated, I wanted you to know I loved you. I did my damndest to drive that point across, and you,” he moved one of his hands off of his waist and to his face, “you understood that.” He cooed. Quentin chocked back another sob, he’d cried so much during this whole ordeal, when was the last time he’d cried this much?

“Even Nancy didn’t understand as well as you did.” Freddy breathed out, and at the mention of Nancy’s name, Quentin froze, what did that mean? Or imply? Before Quentin could even ponder it further Freddy moved the hand that was cupping his cheek and then he was kissing him. Quentin’s eyes felt like they popped out of his skull with how wide they went, and when he tried to pull away from the lock, Krueger resorted to holding his head like he had previously, until he decided that they were there long enough. Quentin hated every second of it, the feeling of the leathery skin pressed against his own, and the way Krueger stared at him during the whole thing, or at least he assumed so, because he found himself scrunching his eyes closed just to try and block it out. When it was over though, Krueger simply smiled at him, “You used to like kissing, good to see you became a good kisser, did you get more practice without me?” He teased before tapping his abused lips with a finger and noted, “Still soft.” 

Quentin was seriously going to vomit.

He felt the mattress shift and creak under him and Krueger pushed against his chest, forcing him to lay backwards. Quentin immediately bucked wildly, he did not want to be here, and he did not want to be here for whatever was about to happen. He wanted out!

“Why’re you fighting back?” He heard Freddy murmur to his left, the man was now sitting on the edge of the mattress. “Lemme go!” Quentin screamed when he felt a hand brush against his thigh, “Hm.. I don’t think I want to do that.” Freddy whispered, now looking Quentin in the face. “You’ve got me all high-strung about the past, why not release some pent up energy, hm?” The bastard then turned his head back to look down at his thigh, which his hand was now rubbing. “I know you’ve got some energy in you, you always used to be so rambunctious during our little play dates.” He teased, moving his hand to the inside of his thigh. Quentin flinched and immediately tried to pull his legs up against his chest but Krueger grabbed onto his calf and yanked it back down. Quentin let out another chocked sob. 

He heard the mattress creak again, and suddenly his body felt much heavier and warmer, much, much, warmer. He spared a glance up only to see the bastards face right in front of him, but, there was a glaring issue. 

That wasn’t a burned face staring back at him. 

Quentin let out an incredulous gasp, what was this? What kind of trick was this? Freddy had been burned only two seconds ago, and now looking at the face of the man on top of him, all he saw was intact skin, blue eyes, and fluffy hair under the fedora he wore. Said face started grinning, it was the same grin Krueger had, but now there were lips that defined the smile. “What? Y’know, staring is very rude, Quentin.” It was the same voice too. Smoky and rough. 

“You- Freddy?” Quentin asked quietly, not believing it.

“Hm, yes, that’s my name.” Krueger replied, sinking his head lower and onto Quentin’s, such that their foreheads touched.

“Why, why aren’t you? You- you’re burned, why-“ Quentin sputtered in confusion. 

“Shh.” Was all he got in reply. And Quentin did silence himself, stiff, shocked, and stunned into silence. They stayed like that for a minute, neither moving. Quentin could feel his heart racing in his chest, what the hell was this? Shouldn’t he be trying to escape? His limbs felt so heavy though, he felt so tired. And he was starting to oddly become comfortable where he was, pinned between a body and a mattress. 

It felt like a giant blanket. Warm on all ends, and he started to feel his heart slow to a normal pace, and his eyelids starting to close, he felt safe, if that was even plausible in a situation like this. The last time he felt so at peace was when he was maybe five.

When he heard the body above him start chuckling though, he immediately was snapped out of his meditative like state and kicked into panic mode, flailing under the body that had him ensnared on the mattress, he heard a small grunt from the body above him. 

“Quen, stop.” 

And he did. He paused in his struggling, was that Mr.Krueger? Why was Mr.Kruegers voice so rough? He remembered it being higher too. 

He felt a hand reach out and pat his head, “Good boy.” Quentin paused, his heart lifting for a second, Mr.Krueger had praised him; said he’d done good. Was wiggling bad? Mr.Krueger hadn’t liked it when he wiggled, he liked it when he stayed still. 

He forced his eyes to focus on the face on top of him, it was Mr.Krueger. Was it nap time? Was the movie they were watching too distracting for him to fall asleep to so Mr.Krueger took him down here to help him sleep? 

Quentin looked at him, Mr.Kruegers eyes were half lidded, he looked half awake. “Is it nap time?” He asked, his voice a squeak. To which Mr.Krueger let out a small breathy laugh, and buried his face in his hair, “Yes, it is nap time, Quentin.”  
“What movie were we watching?” Quentin asked, his own brain becoming foggy. “Hm,” Mr.Krueger paused, as if thinking before responding, “Dumbo.”  
“That’s the one with the elephant, right?”  
“Right.” Mr.Krueger confirmed with a hum, the vibrations causing Quentin to let out a small giggle, so Mr.Krueger repeated the action until he was laughing, then patted Quentin on the head. “Go to sleep, hm?”  
“Yes, Mr.Krueger.” Quentin conceded, and closed his eyes.

When Quentin woke up, he was confused as hell, and so were the people around him. They asked him questions, 

“Where were you?”  
“What happened?”  
“Are you ok?”

He had promptly broken down and started crying, asking where he was, who they were, and then everything came back and hit him like a freight train.

The Entity, his friends, David, Feng-Min, Jake, Laurie, Claudette, Detective Tapp, Dwight, Ace, Meg, Nea. He remembered Freddy. And then he cries harder, how could he? How could he betray them all like that? How could he willingly lay down under a monster that had just finished butchering all his friends and fall asleep as he’d asked without a care in the world? God. He decided he was going to leave this incident under wraps, his friends didn’t need to know about this. They couldn’t know about it. It would utterly ruin him if they found out, more than he was already ruined.

God he was a tired fool.

**Author's Note:**

> The whole idea of Freddy getting stuck and eventually snowballing back is actually based of a game I had, where when I tried placing a snare and Meg pallet stunned me. I got stuck on the pallet, and couldn’t move until my ruin was cleansed so I could then kick a gen cause my dumbass thought teleporting to a generator would’ve helped me get unstuck. Miraculously though with one gen left, I was able to snowball because Jake thought saboing the hook in front of me was a good idea.


End file.
